


That waiter is hot, but he's a dick

by guren666, kittiekaty



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Caddy is smooth, M/M, So much salt even PBG would be jealous, Waiter Ian, based on a prompt by kittiekaty on our facebook chat, subtoyungtown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiekaty/pseuds/kittiekaty
Summary: He hated that job, because all customers were dicks and stupid chicks who asked him out on dates, ogling him. Ian disliked people, it was a well established fact his few friends knew.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by my bf kittiekaty which was: What if one of them is waiter a really handsome one and the other is a foreigner who just recently came into the town and walked into the restaurant for lunch and boom! he fell in love with the waiter, but the waiter tries to ignore the foreigner's attempts but in the end he gives in.

He hated that job, because all customers were dicks and stupid chicks who asked him out on dates, ogling him. Ian disliked people, it was a well established fact his few friends knew.

Speaking of annoying chicks, this one guy has been coming to the side street restaurant frequently. That guy with the British accent. Wait. Maybe he was British, that would explain that. At first, the man with stupid mohawk didn’t stand out from the usual rabble of customers. Then, he got cheeky, leaving his fucking number when he paid the bill, winking at him.

His irritation subsided after the man left and he crumpled the paper in his hands, throwing it in the nearest trash bin. Luckily, he was distracted when a coworker needed help with orders.

Eventually, the lunch rush hours were over and he had some time to collect his thoughts. He’s gotten used to getting numbers from women, but he never ever once received a number from a man.

It was strange. Surely, his coworkers and boss knew that he’s gay. The customers didn’t; and he attracted quite the female following, who came to the restaurant on daily basis. His jerk of a boss ordered him to be nice to them.

When being told to do something a certain way, he did the opposite. He acted as a total asshole, all the time. With all customers – be they male or female.

If he expected the ogling would stop, it got worse. The people loved his jerk face behavior. What was _wrong_ with people nowadays? He couldn’t grasp it.

 

 

Ian’s shift was over. And he went home to sleep off the irritation that bubbled in his stomach like lava. He himself didn’t know what got him so worked up, this was by all means a usual day at workplace for him.

 

The next day at work was peaceful, more or less. Some idiot spilled soup on the floor and he had to clean up, because he’s such a nice guy and coworkers were _busy_. As if he wasn’t, balancing plates like a fucking ballerina.

Once the mess was cleaned up, he dumped the mop in the kitchen and went back to the front. That’s when the little bell above the door rang and he saw that mohawk again. Not, not again. Ian rolled eyes, following his move as he went to the only empty table. The gall of that man. He winked at him suggestively.

Ian frowned and glanced at his coworkers, who shrugged at him. One chick even gave him thumbs up.

_Really?_

 

He waltzed over and the man grinned. ”Why didn’t you call me? I’ve been waiting all night.”

”Sucks to be you, then. What is your order?” Ian shot back a reply, waiting impatiently. The man just giggled, taking the menu in his hands and his eyes scanned the pages as he flipped.

The whole time he checked out the menu, Ian was closely observing him. Finally he looked up. ”Okay then. Bring me… hey, dude. I don’t know your name.”

Was that a pathetic pick – up line or he genuinely wanted to know? Either way, he didn’t respond. Fate would have it that a waitress chick was passing by the table with a stock of empty plates and cutlery. She leaned closer to the British man. ”His name is Ian and he’s the grumpy puss we’ve grown to love.” She chirped and went on her way to kitchen.

 

He graced her with a glare. Karen was such a douche bag. “So, I’d like to order today’s special… Ian.”

The way that man said his name send shivers down his spine. He purposely didn’t look at him, avoiding eye contact. Ian scribbled down his order, stomping away as fast he could.

Ian knew when someone was flirting with him and that man was doing that. But he’s not going to let it get to him. Behaviorism of customers was unpredictable – you’d end up serving loud families, disputing couples who wanted the waiter’s opinion whether he wanted to or not, happy idiotic couples who showed much too PDA… the list was endless.

In the two years he’s worked here, Ian was never hit on by a man. And he was a foreigner, probably here on vacation or whatever. After a few days, he’ll never see his face.

Just put up with that man and he’ll never come back here.

 

 

… Why did that prospect make him slightly sad?

 

 

Ian shook head repeatedly to get that thought of his head. He gave the order to the staff and they distributed it after he heard the usual slurs the cooks shared with the main chef.

He headed back to the front with his order, careful not to trip and make a fool out of himself.

When Ian saw him, the man was currently on the phone, talking. He didn’t want to intrude, so he halted. The man saw him and made a hand gesture to get over. And he did so, warily. As he said, he really didn’t want to interrupt anything. And it looked like a personal call.

Ian made out word mom and he cracked a smile. Moms tended to call when it was least convenient. He hung up and Ian put the plate down. ”Can I get you anything else?” He asked the customary question.

”A glass of water would be good.”

Ian nodded, vanishing to the pits of hell that was the kitchen to get him that damned glass of water. He thought about the last guy he went out like… from five years ago.

They parted after one month. It wasn’t a good parting, either. Jay stalked him on social media for a time.

 

Ian’s hand almost slipped.

Why the hell is he thinking about that ancient history in context with that British guy? Ian wasn’t picky – he had to admit the British accent was charming. About him as person – who knew? He certainly didn’t.

No, just stop thinking altogether, Ian thought as he delivered that glass to him. He flashed a brief smile at him, then went back to eating. Ian was about to walk away, when he grabbed his hand.

”Do you need something else, sir?”

“Nothing.” He muttered, letting go. Ian raised brow at him.

 

…Whatever.

He went to wash the endless pile of dirty dishes. It was his turn again, Karen and Jaiden went to customers who wanted to pay bills.

Meanwhile Ian did the dishes, he thought about the British guy’s name. Maybe his name would be Jeff. Or Luke. Maybe even Jimmy. Was it weird to ask a customer their name? It sounded like he was interested in learning his name.

And was he _that_ interested in the first place? He couldn’t pin it down, but there was something about him. Something that drew him in like a magnet.

 

The slippery, soapy sponge slipped from Ian’s hands.

**Damn it.** He didn’t just fall for someone. After the last catastrophe that was the month “relationship” he didn’t feel so attracted to someone for five years.

Why now? And, he will leave most likely. He won’t stay in USA. It was hopeless to try and initiate anything.

Jaiden waved in front of his eyes and he snapped back to reality, giving her his disinterested look. ”You’ve been washing the same dish for over fifteen minutes.”

”Really?”

She nodded, pushing him away from the sink. ”Go and see that British guy. He’s been asking for you.”

Ian didn’t want to go. He crossed arms in defiance. ”Like hell I will. Ask Karen or Austin. Heck, ask Jared.”

”Oooh, don’t be silly. He asked specifically for you. I’m sure he won’t bite you, Ian – poo.” She said mockingly. Ian groaned, wiping his hands in the towel.

 

Fine, fine. Let’s see what he wants. Ian hoped he would just want to pay and that would be it.

He put on his stoic face, trying to look as professional as he could. ”There you are, Ian. So, I want to pay.”

Ian took the money from his outstretched hand. Their hands touched and his stomach did flips as went to the front desk, giving him the change.

”I don’t want to bother you, but I’m new in town, just moved here recently. I was hoping you could show me around sometime, when you are free.”

He gaped at him, fazed. ”Uh, you don’t want to? Of course not… You barely know me. Well, I’ll tell you my name at least. I’m Caddy.”

 

Caddy?

 

”Okay, okay. That’s what friends call me. Name is James Caddick, but nobody calls me James.”

Ian smiled. ”James is a nice name.”

”No, please call me Caddy.”

”Okay then – Caddy. But why ask me specifically to show you around?”

”You look like a reliable fellow and I could use a friend.”

 

Ian’s smile vanished. A friend.

 

Still, James – or Caddy asked him very politely to be his guide and they could become friends with time. “Did I say something wrong?”

He shook head, flipping the bill and he wrote down his number and email address. And gave it to him.  
Caddy accepted the piece of paper and his face lit up. ”Wow! Thanks, Ian! So, when are you remotely free?”

”This weekend on Sunday. Call me up and I’ll show you the best places this town offers. Also some of my favorite spots.”

Caddy stood up, stashing the bill in his pocket, bearing a huge smile. ”Right! I won’t disturb your work. So, I’ll see you this Sunday.” He went towards the exit, while Ian’s gaze locked onto him. He glanced and waved back at him.

Ian smiled.

 

If nothing else, he’ll acquire a new friend. He looked forward to gaining Caddy’s friendship.

 

**_ TIME SKIP _ ** **_  A FEW MONTHS _ **

 

As they met up, Caddy opened up to him. Ian did his best to stop crushing on him, but it wasn’t gonna stop anytime soon. The more time he spend with him, the more he fell for him.

Ian learned more of him. Pretending got harder as they hung out more on weekdays after or before Ian’s shift and Caddy’s shift at police station. Yes, he was a cop. A rookie, but still a cop.

It was painful to continue lying to him – and most of all to himself. One day when he had two hours before his next shift, he texted Caddy to meet up at his house.

Anxious, he waited for him to arrive.

 

Caddy arrived a bit earlier than he anticipated – they lived pretty far away, but he came in his car fortunately. He knocked on the front door and Ian immediately opened, looking slightly paler in the face.

Most of his friends left when he said that. What if Caddy was just like them?

No, he was different. He won’t do that.

 

“Moosey, what’s wrong? The text sounded urgent.”

Ian chuckled at his nickname Caddy gave him. “Come inside, James.”

Caddy pretended he’s offended, stepping inside. Ian closed the door, walking to the middle of living room. This was going to either end badly or very badly. Caddy stared at him, ready for explanation or some news Ian had to share with him.

And Ian was gathering his courage. Might as well spill it all at once. And **all** of it.

 

He cleared his throat, looking into Caddy’s eyes. ”I have a crush on you. And yeah, I’m gay.”

Caddy began laughing and Ian’s heart sunk. ”Okay, first thing first. You called me over just to say this?”

Ian’s throat caught up and he profusely didn’t look at him. What did he hope for? A fucking happy ending? Real life isn’t the same as in video games, he’s so stupid ---

 

A pair of arms hugged him and Caddy’s warmth enveloped him. ”Moosey, you need to learn to read more between the lines.”

Flabbergasted, Ian stared at him. His eyes widened even more when his lips were crushed by Caddy’s. Ian whimpered, relaxing in his arms.

When they parted, Caddy kissed his nose, winking. ”I’ve been in love with you ever since I saw you in that sexy waiter outfit. And I must point out that I love you for who you are, Ian.”

He felt so happy. So incredibly happy that Caddy accepted him, his love. And he was embarrassed. Ian theatrically sighed, putting his head on Caddy’s shoulder. ”Damn it, James. I love you too.”

 

 

_~ THE END ~_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
